Project Summary ? Pilot Project Core The overall goals of the Pilot Core are to advance high-quality research, foster new ideas for the PDTC and the PDXNet to strengthen the foundation of ongoing studies in the Projects, and to interact with investigators inside and outside of PDTC. Specific Aim 1: To attract, select, and fund the most outstanding proposals with significant potential to benefit the PDTC and the PDXNet. Specific Aim 2: To support and integrate the selected pilot projects into the PDTC program with established processes to review and monitor progress. Women and underrepresented minorities will be strongly encouraged to participate. The Pilot has a transparent peer-reviewed selection process that incorporates defined criteria for funding decisions. We will require that Pilot Project awardees be active in PDTC functions, use the PDTC other Core resources, and provide formal written progress reports. Within the context of the Core, we have established high standards and expectations of the investigators and have established a formal process to review and monitor progress of funded pilot projects. The program measures success by resulting publications, resulting funding, stimulating new aims in existing PDTC projects, and strengthening the resources, technologies, and approaches within the PDTC and PDXNet. !